moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs/Transcript
Transcript (SNIFFING) (GASPS) (WHIMPERING) (EXCLAIMS) (SCREAMS) (YOU'LL NEVER FIND ANOTHER LOVE LIKE MINE PLAYING) You'll never find As long as you live Someone who loves you (SIGHING) Tender like I do You'll never find... (GASPS) (PANTING) (SCRAT GRUNTING) (GRUMBLING) (SCRATTE WHIMPERING) (BOTH GRUNTING) (SCRATTE SCREAMING) (SCREAMS) You'll never find It'll take the end of all time (MUSIC STOPS) (SCRAT EXCLAIMS) (SCREAMING) (PANICKING) (SCREAMING) (GROANING) Manny: It's happening! Sid: Wait up, guys! Manny: The baby is coming! The baby is coming! Watch it! I'm having a baby! Crash: Code blue, code blue1 Eddie: Or pink if it's a gir1 Manny: Having a baby! Having a baby! I'm coming, Ellie! Eddie: We got it. Manny: Ellie, Ellie, Where are you, Where am I? Ellie: Manny! I told you! It was just a kick. Manny: Ohh, right! Right, oh, wow. Ohh, you really gave daddy a scare! Daddy got silly. Daddy fall down cliff and go, boom, boom, boom. Silly daddy. Sorry, folks. False alarm. It was just a kick. Molehog: Do you know who I want to kick? Start: That's the third false alarm this week. Sid: All right show's over... break it up, break it up! Oh, I see someone else who has a bun in the oven. Beaver mom: I'm not pregnant! Sid: Ow! Sid: Too bad, you'd make a wonderful mother. Ellie: Manny I know you're excited, I am too, but you're getting a little carried away. Okay, okay, Boy, you're starting to sound like Diego. Wait a second... Where is Diego? My hooves are burning, baby! They are burning! Oh, look at this, I got to tip-Toe! I got to tip-Toe! Eat my dust, dingo! - Huh, can I look now? - Easy, don't freak out the baby. The baby is fine. It's the freaked out daddy I'm worried about. Ah-Uh-Uh, No peeking. Voila! Playground for junior... - Ohh wow! It's amazing. - Ohh Manny... - I made it myself, our family. Hey why aren't I up there? - You can be on ours. - You'd fit right in. Of course it's still a work in progress. A few rough edges, here and there. I don't believe it, your trying to baby proof nature. Baby proof nature? Get outta here. That's ridiculous. Manny, this is the world our baby's gonna grow up in. You can't change that. Of course I can, I'm the biggest thing on earth. Okay big daddy, I can't wait to see, how you handle the teen years. Come on, Sid. I don't want you touching anything. This place is for kids. Are you a kid? Don't answer that. Diego, there you are. You missed the big surprise. - I'll check it out later. - Okay, See ya. You know, I think there's something bothering, Diego. No, I'm sure everything's fine. You should talk to him. Guys don't talk to guys, about guy problems. - We just punch each other on the shoulders. - That's stupid! To a girl, but for a guy, that's like six months of therapy. Okay, Okay I'm going. - Hey. - Oww! - Why'd you do that? - I don't know. So listen, Ellie thinks there's something bothering you... Actually, I've been thinking, that soon, it might be time for me to head out. Okay, so I'll just tell her that your fine. It was nothing. Look, who are we kidding, Manny? I'm losing my edge. I'm not really built for chaperoning play-Dates. What do you talking about? Having a family, that's huge. And I'm happy for you, but... - It's your adventure, not mine. - So you don't want to be around my kid? No, no, no, t-Thats... your taking this the wrong way. No go, go find some adventure. Mr. Adventure guy! Don't let my boring domestic life hit you on the bottom, on your way out. Isn't Ellie supposed to be the one with the hormonal imbalance? Manny, wait! No one has to leave. - So? - That's why guys don't talk to guys. - Why what happened. - Diego's leaving. Whoa, whoa, this should be the best time of our lives. We're having a baby. - No, Sid. They're havin' a baby - Yeah but, we're a herd. We're a family Look things have changed. Manny has other priority's now. Face it, Sid. We had a great run, but... now it's time to move on. - So it's just the two of us. - No, Sid. It's not the two of us. Crash and Eddie, are coming with us? Just, Crash? Just, Eddie? Goodbye, Sid. Okay, calm down. Calm down. I'm good at making friends. I'll make my own herd. That's what I'll do! Hey! "Me amigo's. Que pasa?" Well, at least you still got your looks. Ohh great! Anybody here? Hello? Oh poor guys, I know what it's like to feel abandoned Don't worry, you're not alone anymore. There you go. Stay here! You take care of your brother now, momma's coming right back. Momma's coming, baby! I got you. What did I just tell you kids? Ohh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Bad eggs, rotten eggs. A heart attack you almost gave me. Ohh I'm sorry darling, it's just that I love you so much. Hello! I'd like to present, Eggbert, Shelly and Yoko. Sid, whatever you're doing. It's a bad idea! Shh! My kids will hear you. They're not your kids, Sid. Take them back. - You're not meant to be a parent. - Why not? First sign: stealing someone else's eggs. Second sign: one of them almost became an omelet. Sid, someone must be worried sick looking for them. No, they were underground, in ice. If it wasn't for me they'd be... Egg sickles. Sid, I know what your going through. You're gonna have a family too someday. You gonna meet a nice girl, with... with low standards, no real options, or sense of smell... - What Manny means to say is... - No, I get it. I'll take them back. You have your family and I'm better off alone. By myself. A fortress of solitude. In the ice, forever! A lone, lonely loner. That's a lot of aloneness. SID: Precisely! - Sid, wait! - No, no, it's okay. He'll bounce back, it's one of the advantages of being Sid. (THUNDER RUMBLING) Sid: Why should I take you back? I love kids! I'm responsible, loving, nurturing. What do you think? Mmm, I knew you would agree. (THUNDER RUMBLING) Oh, oh, don't cry! Don't cry. I'll find a dry place. Let me just dry you off. I don't know. being a parent's a lot of work. Maybe I'm not ready. Mamma, mama, mama! Sid: I'm a mommy. Where's mommy? Here I am! There you go, nice clean faces. I got it! I got it! Stop it, no. Hey, no biting! Uh-uh! I'm sorry, no, it's okay, it's okay. Don't cry! Why you still crying? Are you hungry? Maybe your hungry. I know just the thing. (SINGING) Hush, hush, you mean, vicious animal I'm your baby and this is my milk (GRUNTS) (SID SCREAMING) I thought you were a female! (GURGLING) Sid: I'm sorry, but you can't go in. Manny says, It's just for kids. Wait a minute... You are kids! Just don't break anything! ?''': The Sloth says the playground's open! '''Sid: No, wait. Not for everyone! No, no. Don't touch that! - What are they? - Who cares? They're fun! Mommy, his not sharing. - Aren't you gonna do something. - Why my kid had it first. - Did not! - Did to! - What is the matter with you? - I'm a single mother with 3 kids. I could use a little compassion. - No, don't! - No, don't! Stop. - Ronald! - Whoa! That's insane. Stop! Stop! Stop! - Hold on, Little Johnny! - I'm trying! (SCREAMING) (SHRIEKS) You know, experts say that you should let the kids eat whatever they want. - Do you think my ankles look fat? - Ankles. What ankles? (RONALD SCREAMING) Ronald, where did you come from? (STAMMERING) (CHILDREN SCREAMING) Oh, no. Okay, come on. Spit him out! Mmm-mmm. If you don't spit out Little Johnny, We're leaving the playground this instant! ...two.. Don't make me say three. - There we are, a picture of health. - That's not little Johnny. Sid: Well better than nothing. - Madison! - Come on, barf him up! - Sid! - Hello, Manny. - Little Johnny! Oh wait... No! No! Oh I'm really sorry. This place is totalled. - And we didn't wreck it. - We're losing our touch bro! The important thing is that no one got hurt. Except for that guy. And, and those three... and her. I told you to take them back, and you kept them! Now look what they've done. Okay granted, we do have some discipline issues. Eating kids is not a discipline issue. - But he spit them out! - Well that's super, lets give him a gold star! They don't belong here, Sid. Whatever they are, wherever you found them, take them back. Sid: Manny, I'm not getting rid of my kids! (RUMBLING) Madison's mom: Earthquake! (HEAVY FOOTSTEPS APPROACHING) Sid: It's okay, it's okay, Momma's here! (DINOSAUR ROARING) Crash: Do earthquakes shriek? (CRASHING) (SCREAMING) (ROARING) (BOTH SHRIEK) Ellie: I thought those guys were extinct. Manny: Well then, that is one angry fossil. Sid! Sid: Come on, inside, inside, inside. Manny: Nobody move a muscle! Sid: No, no, no, don't cry. �� We are poor little lambs who have lost our way. Baah, baaah! �� (SCREAMING) Manny: Sid! Give them to her! She's their mother! Sid: How do I know she's their mother? Manny: What do you want, a birth certificate? She's a dinosaur! Sid: Well I've put in the blood, sweat and tears to raise them. Manny: For a day! Give them back, you lunatic! Sid: Look! These are my kids! And you're gonna have to go through me to get them! (GROWLING) (SID SCREAMING) - Sid! - Sid! Help! Run! Don't you have anything better to do? (SID SCREAMING) Sid? - Sid must be down there. - Well, he's dead! Real shame. - He will be missed. - Oh, no, no, no. Not so fast. Okay. Ellie, this is where I draw the line. You, Crash and Eddie back to the village. Yeah that's gonna happen. Ellie! You saw that thing? This is gonna be dangerous. Talk to the trunk. Oh great, after we save Sid! I'm gonna kill him. - Ladies first! - Age before beauty! - No pain no gain! - What pain? - Sid? - Sid? Oh no, no, no! Not good. Not good. Ellie! Ellie! Wait up! Okay look, if you feel anything, even if it's nothing... ...you gotta tell me. And we're outta here. We need a code word. Yeah, something that says, "the baby's coming. " Hmm. How about, "Aaah! The baby's coming!" How's that? Nah, too long. We need something short and punchy, like, uh... "peaches"! Peaches? I love peaches, they're sweet and round and fuzzy. - Just like you. - You think I'm round? Uhh... Round is good. Round is, foxy! Stay close. - Are you guys havin' the same dream I am? - We've been living above an entire world. And we didn't even know it. Run for it! Hurry. - Diego, what are you doing here? - Sight seeing. Looking for Sid, same as you! Well aren't you noble. This is not the time guys. We need all the help we can get! Never mind! Here, boy. Here, come on! Are you nuts! We're not getting on that thing! It's either this dinosaur, or that one! Pregnant lady, wants a lift. Yabba, dabba, Do! Manny: Don't ever, yabba, dabba, do that again! Manny: I feel so... puny. - How do you think I feel? Buck: Ouch! Buck: Take cover! Dude, you're awesome! You're like the brother I never had! Me too. Can we keep him? Buck: Buck. Manny: What? Buck: The name's Buck. Short for, Buck-Minster. Long for, buh! A little dull. - What are you doing here? - Our friend was taken by a dinosaur. Well, he's dead. Welcome to my world. Now, uh, go home. - Off you pop! - Not without, Sid. Ellie wait, maybe the deranged hermit has a point. Manny! We came this far, we're gonna find him. I got tracks. Let's go. If you go in there, you'll find your friend... in the AFTER-LIFE! How do you know? Oh great and wisely, weasely one. Mummy dinosaur carrying three babies, and some floppy green thing? Yeah, we're friends with the floppy green thing. You got all that from the tracks? No, not really. I saw 'em come through here earlier. She's headed for Lava Falls. That's where they care, for the newborns. To get there! You got to go through the jungle of misery. Across the chasm of death. - To the plates of wow. - Wow! Okay! Good luck with the slow decadence to madness, we're gonna go now. Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Whoa! What, you-You think this is some sort of tropical getaway? You can't protect your mate! Mate!. What are you gonna do with those-Those flimsy tusks..? When you run into the Beast? I call him "Rudy". Oh good. Good. I was worried it was something intimidating, like, Sheldon or Tim. Wait! You mean there's something bigger than Mommy Dinosaur..? Aye! - Aye? - Aye! Aye! - He's the one that gave me this - Whoa. He gave you that patch? - For free? That's so cool. - Yeah, maybe he'll give us one, too! Welcome to my world. - Abandon all hope, he who enters there! - Alright we get it. Doom and despair. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Sounds like a jungle of misery to me. - Hold on. - Why, what's wrong? Peaches? - No, it's just I got a funny feeling. - You're hungry. Low blood sugar! - There's some fruit. - No, Manny! - I wouldn't do that, if I were you. - This isn't exactly your playground. - Like I'm going to be afraid of a pretty flower. - Bet you didn't see that coming? - Manny? For the record, I blame you for this. Stop eating our friends, plant! - That's it, I'm tearing it up, from the roots. - Do that and it'll clamp-Shut forever. Alright, preggers. Don't get your trunk in a knot. I'll have them out of there before they're digested. Digested? They'll be nothing but bones in 3 minutes. - Well maybe 5 for the fat one! - I'm not fat! I feel tingly. Don't say that, when your pressed up against me. - Not that kind of tingly. - I can feel it too. - Help, someone help us! - Hurry! It's time to get... Buck wild. Who's fat now? No! - Tourists. - Puked on by a plant. Awesome! - Say something. - Thank's for saving us. Will you help us find the floppy green thing? - That's not necessary. - Yes it is. Alright I'll help ya. But I got rules. Rule number one: Always listen to Buck. Rule number two: Stay in the middle of the trail. Rule number three: He who has gas, travels at the back of the pack. - Come on then, chop, chop! - We should all have our heads examined. That's rule number four. Now, let's go find your friend. Oh it's okay, it's okay. Don't worry, we're gonna be fine. Please swing a little more to...? See, she's putting us down... No! I'm too young to be eaten. Wow! Nice mucus. And I don't care for, everyone. Listen these things get complicated. Maybe we can work something out. I can have them on Sundays to Tuesdays? Wednesdays to Fridays? Weekends! It's Okay, mommas okay! If you eat me, it will send a bad message. Ha! Score one for the sloth! And the scores all tied up. - Do you think the beast will find, Sid? - Or more importantly, us? Rudy? Are you joking? He's relentless. He knows all, sees all eats all. So that's a, yes. Hey, get off my lawn! Go on shoo! I knew that guy when he was a caterpillar. You know, before he came out. So your just living down here by your wits! All on your own, no responsibilities? Not one! It's incredible. No dependence, no limits, the greatest life a single guy can have. Did you hear that? This is my kind of place. Hello? No... No I can't really talk right now... I'm trying to recover a dead sloth. Now, They're following Me! I know! They think I'm crazy. Okay... We're going into the Chasm of Death, I'm gonna lose you. I love you too. - Alright, goodbye. Goodbye, bye. - Okay, follow me! That's you in three weeks. - So, why do they call it the chasm of death? - Well we tried, 'big smelly crack', - But, that just made everybody giggle. - Well now what? - Madam... - She is not doing that. Rule number one. Come on, mammoth. You supposed to have a good memory. Always listen to Buck. Now! Eyes forward. Back straight... and uh, yes, - Breathe in the toxic fumes and you'll probably die. - Toxic fumes. - Just another day in paradise. - Wait! Geronimo! - Ellie! You okay? - You have to try this. - Alright now pile on everyone, couldn't be easier. Don't panic! Just some, technical difficulties. Keep holding it in boys. - I can't take it anymore. - He breathe it. And now I'm breathing it. - Hey we're not dead. - You sound ridiculous. Me? You should hear you. Alright, alright. And one, and two... - Christmas, Christmas time is here... - Are you crazy? Diego: It's not poison. It's so disturbing. - Stop laughing, all of you! - "Stop laughing, all of you!" What's rule number one? They're just laughing, what's so bad about that? They died laughing. - Stop laughing! - Do you know what's funny though? We're trying to save Sid and now we're all gonna die! - And I don't even like Sid. - Who does? He's an idiot! Thank's for getting me into this mess. It's the most fun I've had in years. Thank you, for deserting the herd. That was totally super. Buck: Stop that! Don't you see? We're all gonna die. We gotta do everything, huh? - Sometimes I wet my bed. - That's alright. Sometimes I wet your bed. I'm not sure how much of that you could hear? Oh I heard all of it. - You wet my bed? - That was, gas talk dude!. - Well, we better get moving. Diego: Aren't we forgetting something? Buck: I'm so lonely. Sid: Okay. Here you go guys... Muncher, muncher. What! Your not gonna eat your vegetables? How you going to become big and strong, dinosaurs? No... I raised them vegetarian. It's a healthier lifestyle I mean look at me. Excuse me. I'm trying to have a conversation here. No, no, no! That's not for us kids. Way to feathery and fleshy and. ...and alive! No, no, no, we do not eat live animals, period. Now go, fly. Be free. Little, flightless bird. My bad. Hey, where you going? This is how you resolve a conflict? No wonder your single. Oh come on. Am I talking to myself here? I say they're vegetarian, you say, 'Grrrr'. I say can we talk about this? You say, Grrrr. I don't call that communication. See, that's your answer to everything. What are you afraid of? You're the biggest thing on, Earth. Aren't you? Buck: They'll never survive, it's dangerous by day! But it's even worse at night. Plus the guide is a lunatic! - What you mean, Buck? Oh his whack-O. I am not. Totally bonkers! And his feet smell. Shut up! You shut up! Oh you little... - He's strangling his own foot. - Shouldn't we get moving? Buck: And give, Rudy a midnight snack? Not likely. The skulls right, take a load of mammals. We'll camp here. Now, who's hungry? I am. You don't need the calories! There I was... My back against the wall. No way out. Perched on a razor's edge of oblivion. Staring into the eye, of the great white beast. (THUNDER RUMBLING) Were you killed? Sadly, yes. But I lived! Never had I felt so alive, than when I was so close... To death. Just before, Rudy could suck me down his gullet. I grabbed hold of that, roast pink fleshy thing that dangles at the back of the throat. I hung on to that sucker, and I swung back and forth, back and forth. Back... and forth and back. Until finally I let go and shot right out of his mouth. I may have lost an eye that day. But I got this. Rudy's tooth... It's like the old saying: "An eye for a tooth". A nose for a chin. A butt for a"... It's an old saying. But uh, it's not a very good one. You are super weasel. - Ultra weasel. - Diesel weasel. What? He is. Now let me tell you about the time I used to sharpen, clam-Shell to turn a T-Rex, - Into a T-Rachel - Yes master. Wow, that's enough fairy-Tales for one night. - Come on, Ellie. You should rest now... - Pff.. Life at the party. Alright, you guys get some shut-eye, I'll keep watch. Don't worry, Buck, we got this. - Night time is possum time. - Yeah, we own the night baby. Good night, Rudy. Wait, wait. What about me? Sleep well, kids. We have a busy day tomorrow. Forging, Hunting... Missing my friends. Probably are not missing me. What..? Your a real softie. You know that? Manny? Crash? Eddie? Manny? What's going on? Are you okay? I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep you safe, and Now you're in the most dangerous place in the world. This isn't your fault. It's bigger than both of us. We have to get, Sid. Yeah, but If I had been a better friend to him... we wouldn't be here. Better friend? Are you plucking my whiskers? You risked your life, your mate and your baby to save your buddy! Not the best husband or father, but... a damn good friend. Everybody stop! I smell something. Hmm, it smells like a buzzard's butt fell off. - And then got sprayed on by a bunch of, skunks. - That's, Sid. Mammal's, we have ourselves a crime scene. Half eaten carcass! Hunk of... oh, no! Broccoli! Here's what I think happened: Dinosaur attacked Sid, Sid fights back with piece of broccoli. - Leaving dinosaur, a vegetable. - Are you nuts? Sid's not violent, or co-Ordinated. - Yeah and where's the dinosaur? - Alright, alright. Good point. Theory two: Sid's eating broccoli. Dinosaur eats Sid. Dinosaur steps on broccoli. - Leaving broccoli, a vegetable. - Buck, when exactly did you lose your mind? Umm... 3 months ago. I woke up one morning married to a pineapple. An UGLY pineapple. But I loved her. Uh, Buck! I think you missed a little clue over here. Your friend might be alive. But not for long. Rudy's closing in. Wow... You got it. The plates of, wow. Or whatever's left of them. Single file everyone. Head for, Lava Falls. - What's that sound? - It's the wind. It's speaking to us. - What's it saying? - I don't know. I don't speak wind. Ellie? I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm just taking my... Ellie! Whoa! - Manny! - Get to the ledge! - Ellie! - Ellie, where are you? - It's okay, I'm up here. - Hang on, Ellie. We'll be right there. Wait! Sloth down! Wait... Time out. Hold up. Jeez, you guys are getting fast. It's not so bad down here. Nice weather, friendly neighbours. Hi, neighbour. - Rudy... - Rudy! - Never heard that kind of dino, before. - That's, Sid. - We'll have to move fast. Manny, pineapples! - Pineapples? - She gets cravings. - Pomegranates, grapefruits, nectarines. - She's ordering a fruit cocktail. - Come on, think. Peaches! - Peaches...? Peaches! - The baby! What, what, what now...! - This not good. - The babies coming. - Can you try to hold it in! - Can somebody slap him for me? - Just sit tight, we're coming! - There's only one thing to do. Possums, your with me. Manny you take care of, Ellie until we get back. What? No you can't leave now. She's off the trail. What about rule number 2? Rule number 5 says, you can ignore rule number 2, if there's a female involved. Or possibly a cute dog. I just make up these rules as I go along. Yeah, but, but, but... she's... you have to. - Manny, it's alright. I got your back. - Now your talking. Come on, lads. - Take care of our sister. Mr. - No pressure. What does that mean, "I've got your back?". I'd rather they cover the front. - That's where all the good stuff is. - We gotta move. Okay! Alright. It's okay. Daddy's, daddy's coming. I gotta say sweet heart, you really got timing... Go away! Go away! Shoo! Afraid of danger! Afraid of danger! Don't worry, it's just lava. Deadly, Violent lava! - Boys! Are you ready for adventure? - Yes, sir! - For danger? - Yes, sir! - For death! - Uhh, can you repeat the question? That's right, come on! - Have you ever flown one of these before? - No, first time actually. - There she is. - Ellie! - Manny! - I need to get to her. - Listen, I'll protect, Ellie. You stop those guys. Manny, if they reach her, it'll be to late. You have to trust me. Alright, let's do it. My paws are burning baby. They burning, I gotta, tip-Toe. Tip-Toe, Tip-Toe. - Excuse me, twinkle toes. Giving birth here. - Oh right, sorry. You okay. Am I okay? Do you know anything about, child birth? No, not really, but Manny's coming.. - Diego, I'm scared? Can I hold your paw. - Yeah, of course... Just go with the pain. It's just a contraction. - Look! He's right there. - Roger. - No, Sid. I know, Roger! How bout we get, Sid first. And then go back for, Roger. Oh, never mind. Oh, Buck. - Wait! Wait, Sid's that way! - Tell that to them. Bring it on, you chicken headed freaks! Don't worry about a thing. You're doing fine. It's going great. Ah, excuse me. - Just keep breathing. - Diego! Just breathe, that's the important thing. Grab that ammo. - Bogey at 3'o clock. - Fire! This is awesome! Light it up! - Yeah! - Hasta la vista, birdie. Let's get our... Mayday! Mayday! We're losing altitude! Hold these. - That tastes like fish. - Okay. That's just weird. - I love you, bro! - I know! - Snap out of it, come on! Pull! - This is the end of, Sid the sloth. - Help! - No, Sid. It's me. - And me! I don't want to panic anybody, but who's flying this thing? No, no, wait, my kids! I never even got to say goodbye. - You can do it. Push! Push! - I can't do it. Just one more big push. You have no idea what I'm going through. Okay forget I said that. Let's do this together. - I liked you guys better, when you were extinct. - Oh, I'm getting dizzy. Manny. Come on buddy. I think we're getting close. She's perfect. I think we should call her, Ellie. - Little, Ellie... - I've got a better name... Peaches. Peaches? Why not? She's sweet, and round, and covered with furs. I love it. I saw that, tough guy. No, no, that last dino caught my eye with a claw and... - Alright, so I'm not made of stone. - Incoming! It's Sid! Oh, It's a boy! - That's it's tail. - It's a girl. Hi, sweetheart. It's uncle Sid... Yes it is. Oh, you're so beautiful. Oh, she is... She looks just like her mother. Thank goodness. Oh, no offence, Manny, No offence. You're beautiful on the inside. It's good to have you back, Sid. Never thought I would say this, but... I missed you buddy. Now I wish my kids were here. You could have been friends. Ellie! - I promised myself I wouldn't cry. - I didn't. I forgot what it was like to be part of a family. What about you? Ever thought about having kids? Alright, mammal's. Let's get you home. This is it, mammal's. Right where you started. This was fun. - We could make it a regular thing. - I don't know about that. Right, Right. Yes cos' of all the uh, mortal peril. Of-Course. - Oh, well, the Buck stops here! Manny: We couldn't have done it without you. Buck: Well obviously. But, good times just the same... We're not alone, are we? Buck: Hello, Rudy. Buck: Run! Buck: Over here you colossal, fossil! Looking for something? Why don't you come and get it? To the cave! Go! - Stay with the baby. - We'll be fine. Go! Wuss! Pop, Goes the weasel! Shoo, shoo! Come on! Move! Diego... Catch! Through the hole, over the valley. One more loop. - Come on lads, heev! Better luck next time, snowflake. This isn't Gonna hold him long. Let's go. Hold up, guys! Way to go, mom-Zilla! Come here, kids. Well let me tell you something. You're where you belong now. And I'm sure you're gonna grow up to be giant, horrifying dinosaurs. Just like your mother. Momma... ...take good care of our kids. - You were a good parent, Sid. - Thank's. - Can I baby-Sit for you. - Not a chance. - Oh come on, I work cheap. - Alright, I'll think about it. - Yes! - Never happened. - He's gone. What am I supposed to do now? - That's easy. - Come with us. - You mean... up there? I never thought of going back. I've been down here so long, it feels like up to me. I'm not sure I can fit-in up there anymore. So, look at us. We look like a normal herd to you? Ouch! So long, big guy. That's our queue. Come on peaches. He's alive. Buck...? - I... I gotta... - Yeah... Besides this world should really stay down here. - Take care of 'em, tiger. - "Always listen to, Buck. " We're almost out. - Is everybody, okay? - Where's Buck? Don't worry. He's where he wants to be. Is he going to be okay? Are you kidding? Nothing can kill that weasel. It's, Rudy I'm worried about. I know this baby thing isn't for you. But whatever you decide to do... I'm not leaving, buddy. Life of adventure... It's right here. Well, I got a whole speech here. I've been working on it. How can I show you that I'm strong and... ...sensitive? Noble, yet caring? Thank's. Ah, they grow so fast, huh? Look at my kids. Seems they were born one day and then gone the next. They were, Sid. Sid: Yeah, it was a lot of work. Ellie: That's right, sweetheart. Welcome to the Ice Age. Category:Transcripts Category:20th Century Fox Transcripts Category:Blue Sky Studios Transcripts Category:Ice Age Transcripts